


For Stella

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Parents AU, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, mentions of 5sos, narry storan - Freeform, paynlinson, stylan, there's zayn, warning : crappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For work stuff!" Niall said, still trying to tie his tie and failing after every attempt. Harry, being the good friend he is, sighed and got off Niall's bed- walking up to the blonde and slapping his pale hands off his own tie. </p><p>"Hey!" Niall protested but shut up when Harry started tying his tie for him and adjusting his collar. </p><p>"Really Ni, what would you do without me?" Harry mused with a small smirk, causing<br/>a dimple to poke out on his cheek. </p><p>or</p><p>Niall is a single dad and he's just afraid to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Stella

"So, it's a date?" 

Niall rolled his eyes at yet the same question Harry has been asking him since 2 hours ago. 

"No it is not a date"

"But you're meeting her outside of work" 

"For work stuff!" Niall said, still trying to tie his tie and failing after every attempt. Harry, being the good friend he is, sighed and got off Niall's bed- walking up to the blonde and slapping his pale hands off his own tie. 

"Hey!" Niall protested but shut up when Harry started tying his tie for him and adjusting his collar. 

"Really Ni, what would you do without me?" Harry mused with a small smirk, causing a dimple to poke out on his cheek. 

Niall looked up at the taller boy, frozen in place at how close they were. Harry was still smirking, somehow being closer is making those green eyes even more clearer and Niall could feel his heart trying to escape from his chest at the rate it was going just by looking at Harry's face. 

"Uh, Niall?" Harry broke the awkward staring and the blonde couldn't trust his voice right now so he just hummed in response. 

"You're going to be late for your date" Harry said, stepping back. That amused smirk replaced with a small smile as he left Niall's room. 

Niall sighed, turning to look back at the mirror. It wasn't a date, Niall knows it wasn't a date. 

It was a professional thing and besides his 3 year old daughter - Stella didn't know Harry yet so it'll be a good thing for them to spend some time together. 

Why, you ask? Because Niall has known Harry for a total of 91310 days (3 months) and he is confident when he says he just can't stop thinking about that goofy smiled, long limbed, curly haired, sexy dimpled guy since they met. 

Now all he needs is to grow some balls to ask him out, which he doubt he'll do any time soon. 

Speaking of soon, Niall pocketed his wallet and phone quickly before going down the stairs to find Harry and his daughter already comfortable on the couch as an old Barbie movie played on the screen. 

"Cologne? Definitely a date." Harry mumbled as Niall bent down to kiss Stella who was sitting next to Harry. 

"Try to actually pay attention to Stella not enjoy the barbie so much yeah?" Niall ignored Harry's comment and the brunette stuck his tongue at him. Niall laughed as he slipped his shoes on and left the two of them after he shut the door behind him. 

 

When Niall unlocked the front door, it was 11:15 pm and Harry was making tea in the kitchen. 

"Stells asleep?" Niall asked, tossing his tie on the counter top and taking a seat on one of the stools. Harry turned around to look at him and raised two eyebrows in question. 

"No messy hair, hmm... Didn't get to second base?" Harry wondered out loud.

Niall shook his head, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"Give it a rest, Styles" 

"Well someone's grumpy they didn't get some tonight" Harry mumbled, sliding a cup of honey lemon tea to Niall which the blonde gratefully wrapped his cold hands around. 

Harry sounded like someone but barely, someone that's... Niall's invisible lightbulb appeared on his head as he looked up to look at Harry with a small smirk on his lips. 

"You do know what you sound like right?" Niall teased, playing with the rim of the cup. Harry's eyes went from Niall's finger to his face, confusion etched on those perfect features. 

"What?" Harry mumbled. 

"A jealous boyfriend" Niall shrugged, relishing in the glory when Harry's cheeks tinted pink and the tip of his ears followed suit. 

"Oh Ha Ha" Harry turned around to go to the sink, making himself busy with who knows what since they weren't dishes at all in the sink. 

"So you're not denying then?" Niall could feel his heart pounding in his ears from this conversation. 

"Don't flatter yourself" Harry barely sounded menacing. 

"I don't know .... You sound like Denise whenever Greg goes out with his old college friends" Niall still wasn't letting it go as he left his cup of tea and went to stand behind Harry. 

Harry turned around to reply but Niall was right there, looking disheveled and vulnerable. Leaning on the marble table in the middle of the kitchen and looking up at him with those blue eyes. 

For the second time that night, they were locked in a staring contest. Waiting for the other to make one move - any move to be honest. 

But for the second time that night also, Harry gave Niall a soft smile and left him there staring at the space where Harry was standing at. 

"Good night Niall" Harry called out before the sound of the front door closing broke the silence.

Niall didn't know weather to cry or scream but Stella beat him to it as she stood, rubbing her sleepy eyes in her disney princess pyjamas Harry must have changed her in.

"Daddy" She whimpered and Niall pushed all thoughts of kissing Harry out of his mind as he scooped up his daughter in his arms, balancing her on his hip. 

"What's wrong sweetie? Bad dream?" He smoothed back her long hair, curly and soft. 

"Hawwy?" She whined, tugging at Niall's hair. 

Niall sighed, rocking her back to sleep as he threw the front door a helpless glance. 

"Me too kiddo" He sighed, caressing Stella's hair back. 

+

Stella was adopted. 

Niall's cousin had cancer when Stella was still a baby so Niall loved the little girl so much, he had to adopt her when her mother died. 

She was already like his own daughter anyways and he would deny if anyone said otherwise. 

Which means Stella was a daddy's girl and with that being said, she gets everything she wants. 

Ranging from the latest Barbie princess costume and to the Barbie princess dolls. 

So when Stella asked for a person was when Niall felt helpless on what he had to do. 

"Hawwy come again daddy?" She asked when he was making breakfast. 

He only smiled and said, "maybe princess" 

"Hawwy, daddy!" She whined when he tucked her into bed that same night and Niall sighed, kissing her forehead. 

It's been 3 days without the mention of Harry and Niall thought it was a success until they were getting ready to go out to the playground and Stella tugged on his sleeve, looking up at him with those Horan gene blue eyes. 

"Hawwy come?" 

And Niall had - literally had to call Harry up after their last awkward moment and ask him if he wanted to go to the playground with them. 

Harry happily agreed as if they didn't have a moment where they about to kiss in the kitchen a week before and he didn't even ONCE contacted Niall after that and it made the Irishman so ticked off. 

 

"Peekaboo!" 

Stella squealed in delight when Harry appeared in front of her and Harry carried her, balancing her on his hip as Stella touched both of his cheeks in her small hands. 

Niall watched as they interacted and he felt something tugging at his heart. Dammit, he looked good today. 

Harry was always so effortlessly good looking it made Niall's chest hurt but at the same time burst with feelings. 

He couldn't help the look of adoration he had on his face when Harry started playing with Stella immediately. 

And he couldn't wipe the smile of his face when Stella reached out to take Niall's finger in one hand and Harry's in another. 

For the first time in a week, Harry looked at Niall and Niall felt his cheeks involuntarily flush. 

"Hey" He breathed out, running a hand through his long hair and giving Niall a small smile. 

Niall's heart was caught in his throat he only nodded and gave him a matching smile. 

They spent the whole afternoon at the park, following Stella like puppies as went on the swings, the slides and let Niall carry her as she played on the monkey bars.

She even managed to make Harry and Niall sit down on the swings as she took turns pushing them. 

It left them laughing so hard they lost track of time. 

"C'mon sweetie, we should get going" Niall took Stella in her arms and she rested her head on Niall's shoulder, obviously exhausted. 

"Thanks a lot Har, she kept asking for you" Niall said, laughing. 

"Only her then?" Harry replied. 

Niall blinked at him. And they stared at each other for a while, the question hanging in the air as blue locked on green. 

The blonde was the first to break the silence, coughing slightly and averting his gaze to the evening sky. 

"You know you guys could come to my place, it's my turn to cook tonight and you haven't met my flat mates" Harry offered.

Niall raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He still wanted to spend time with him? Oh don't be daft Niall, maybe he just wants to spend time with Stella. 

Right, that little girl can steal anyone's heart. 

It wasn't him. It was Stella. 

Niall mentally sighed. One last time with Harry and then after this, no more. No more spending time with Harry, until he got rid of his feelings that is because then these feelings would make things so much more complicated. 

Niall grinned up at the brunette. 

"Sure, why not" 

+

"LOUIS GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE" 

"NEVER ! THIS IS FOR DISTURBING ME AND LIAM'S SEXY TIME!"

"ITS LIAM AND I'S YOU GIT"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIVE A DAMN!"

Harry's eyes widened as soon as he opened up the front door to his apartment and saw his two flat mates running around and true enough a guy with light brown hair had the remote in his hand, jumping over the couch and running towards the kitchen. 

There was a loud bang and Niall cringed, hoping Stella didn't wake up from the noise. 

Harry huffed in annoyance. "Sorry Ni, they're usually more decent" He said quietly as the closed the front door. 

Niall laughed. "I can relate" He mumbled. His friends - those four Australians were louder then these two. 

One of Harry's flat mates had a shaved head and a two o clock shadow, he walked in the room whistling in victory with the remote in his hands. 

"Hey Harr- who's this?" He raised an eyebrow in question. Niall shifted Stella in his arms. 

"Zayn, this is Niall... And his daughter Stella" Harry gave him a pointed look accompanied with a smile that meant yes, this is THAT niall. And please for the love of god shut up. 

Zayn's eyes lightened up in realisation as he smiled at them. 

"Hey Niall, I've heard a lot about you know. Mostly like 5/6 times a day, ugh Harry would not SHUT UP about that cute-"

"- baby in your arms! HI NIALL 'M LOUIS!" The light brown haired guy from earlier interrupted Zayn, shoving him aside and putting an arm around him to pull him closer. 

Harry mentally sighed in relief and mentally killed Zayn with a chair. 

Niall chuckled. "Yeah well, she can steal anybody's heart" He said with a fond smile on his face. 

For a second there, he thought Zayn was going to say Harry could not shut up about him. 

But that was just wishful thinking. 

"Are you staying for dinner? I can ask my boyfriend to order extra!" Louis piped up, taking out his phone. 

Niall contemplated this. "Um yeah sure" 

"Wait! I thought I was cooking!" Harry whined. Niall bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling at him at how cute that sounded.

"You were late Styles!" 

"Bummer, I was looking forward to tasting" Niall voiced out. Harry turned towards him with a cheeky smile.

 

"Gonna have to come by another time then huh?" He asked and Niall hoped he didn't imagine that wink being sent his way. 

+

"Dish duty, Styles!" 

"What?" Harry frowned as Zayn put the stacks of plates in front of him. 

"Well it was your turn to cook anyway right?" Louis said. 

Harry looked at Liam for help but Louis was glaring holes into the side of Liam's head to not take pity on Harry and Liam sighed, giving Harry an apologetic smile. 

"Love can really change people" Harry mumbled with a pout which Niall found was quite cute as harry took the stacks of plates. 

"I'll help" Niall said, glancing at Stella who was fast asleep on the couch. 

Harry looked surprised but he smiled nonetheless as Niall followed him to the kitchen. 

The both of them tried to ignore Louis' whistles and Zayn's catcalling as they did. 

Harry however took matters into his own hand and closed the door that led to the kitchen, which led to more catcalling.

"Sorry about that, my friends are-" Harry waved his hand as if that explained everything and Niall laughed, nodding along. 

"Trust me, my lot are crazier" Niall said as Harry turned on the sink to start washing. 

"Well, I bet. You said they were from Australia? I've always wanted to go" 

"Really?" Niall asked as he took the cloth hung on the nail in front of the sink to start the drying. 

"Yeah, wanted to go last winter but work held me back" 

"You should open a branch in Australia so you can go all the time" Niall suggested with a laugh. 

"I was thinking Ireland actually" Harry said, making Niall freeze from his drying. 

He looked to the side only to be fixed in a gaze with Harry. Those green eyes looking at me like he knew something. It made Niall nervous no doubt. His heart beat increasing and his hands getting a bit sweaty. 

Niall blinked. "Umm, why's that?" 

"It'll be good for business right?"

"Good for business how? You live in London, Harry" 

Harry was silent for a while as he washed the last of the plates and handed it over to Niall. 

Niall was putting it away when Harry spoke up again. 

"Guess I'll have to be with someone from Ireland then yeah? So I can visit the cafe often" 

Niall's head turned so fast he was surprised he didn't crack his neck. Harry was looking down at him with an amused smirk that made Niall's jeans feel just a little bit tighter. 

It was no surprise he didn't have any control left as he tip toed to slot his lips with Harry's. Grinning into the kiss when Harry responded immediately with the brunette's arms wrapped around Niall's waist, pulling him closer. Niall could feel Harry's tongue as it slipped inside Niall's warm mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. Niall wasn't having it though, he pushed Harry to the nearest wall and started attacking his neck, making Harry a moaning mess with his head lolled back and eyes shut as Niall started biting and licking all over that long, pale neck. 

Marking his territory with red bite marks and soothing them with little butterfly kisses, making Harry sigh in bliss. 

Niall pulled back to look at his handiwork and then at Harry, blue eyes gone dark from want and lust. 

"You don't mind me...?" Niall asked as Harry opened his eyes, the same want and lust evident in them as he looked down at Niall. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and tilted his head, a smirk on his face. 

"Do whatever you want to do, daddy" 

It caught Niall off guard but it went away pretty quick as he got on his knees and fumbled with Harry's jeans, popping the button undone and pulling down the zipper. 

Harry groaned at the slowness of it all as Niall yanked down Harry's jeans.   
The bulge in Harry's pants made Niall's mouth water. 

Niall's fingers teasingly and slowly pulled down Harry's pants and Harry was groaning when the door to the kitchen burst open. 

"WHOAH WHOAH, SORRY BOYS" Liam was shouting, turning around to avoid looking at them. 

The both of them froze as Harry tried to pull up his pants and jeans while Niall stood up and faced the wall, leaning his forehead onto it to hide his face. 

"You owe me 20, Payne" Louis mumbled. 

"GET OUT!" Harry exclaimed frustratingly. 

Niall groaned and closed his eyes as the door shut behind the couple. 

"I cannot believe they-"

"I should go" Niall mumbled, everything from his face to his neck flushed red. 

Harry sighed as he watched Niall turn away from him. 

"Wait, Niall-"

"I'll just see you whenever yeah?" Niall mumbled quickly before leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. 

This time it was reversed, Harry realised suddenly. 

Harry slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. 

+

"Daddy, hawwy?" 

Stella tugged at Niall's trousers making the blonde drop the papers he was holding at the surprise. 

He looked down at a pouting Stella and sighed and crouched down. 

"We'll see him soon, Stells. Daddy's got work to do okay?" He lied easily, ignoring the guilt nagging at him from back of his head as he led Stella towards the tv. 

 

The second time Stella asked for Harry again was when they were seated at the dinner table and she insisted for Harry to join them but a quick image of him almost giving Harry a blowjob made his whole face burn and he had to lie to his daughter that he actually had a fever. 

 

The third and fourth time came back to back. It was the weekend and Niall brought Stella to the park where they hung out with Harry. 

Wrong place because she kept asking about him until Niall distracted her with ice cream. 

The next day was when they were watching a Barbie movie and it was apparently the one she watched with Harry out of all the Barbie movies in this world. 

He distracted her by talking about buying her the same exact Barbie dolls from the movie. 

So that's why he was up at 1:25 am now in present time, scrolling through eBay for princess and the pauper dolls. 

Of course it had a be a movie that was probably a decade old. 

He wasn't still awake because he couldn't sleep. 

He wasn't still awake because he was replaying that memory of him and Harry kissing over and over again. 

He wasn't still awake because he just wished he had stayed and not ran away. 

And he definitely wasn't still awake because he was hoping that Harry was okay. 

"That's it!" He announced to himself, standing up.

"I need to get this done and over with before I go fucking mental" He mumbled to himself, shrugging on a jacket over his tshirt and jeans. 

He called Calum who thankfully still awake with his girlfriend at 2 am and available for a last minute babysitting. 

They came by in 10 minutes and Niall apologised but smiled gratefully as Azalea waved off his worries. 

"Just go do whatever you have to do, mate" Calum had said, clapping Niall's shoulder before Niall left. 

Right. He was going to do what he had to do. 

 

When Niall arrived at the apartment and had cautiously knocked on the door, he was surprised to see Liam open the door. He was still awake and only in his boxers. 

Liam must have stayed over. 

"Hey, Liam" Niall choked, swallowing whatever nervousness he had and mentally told himself to grow some balls and man up. 

"Niall! What brings you here at almost 3 am, mate?" Liam asked, genuinely concerned as he opened the door wider to let Niall in. 

Niall was cold from the night air and was grateful for the warmth that the home provided. 

"I was umm, is Harry asleep?"

Of course he was Niall, it was bloody 3 am and you expected the man to be awake? For you? Stupid . 

"Yeah I think so, just bumped into him at the kitchen. His room is the one on the far right." Liam smiled at Niall as if he knew why Niall was here. 

Niall nodded. "Thanks Liam" 

Liam retreated to the room in the middle and tried not to laugh when he heard a squeal coming from inside which was probably Louis. 

Must be nice to have a love like Liam and Louis'. 

He ignored the voice at the back of his head saying he could have one just like it if he hadn't left Harry in the kitchen a week ago. 

Harry. Right. 

Niall took a deep breath and walked towards the Harry's door, knocking it twice before he could stop and think about it. 

His eyes widened when it opened and his breath caught in his throat. 

"Liam, I told you I'm okay. You-"

Harry froze when he saw that Niall was in fact not Liam. 

"Hey..." Niall said. 

Harry blinked as if he couldn't believe Niall was here in front of his bedroom door at 2:45 am. 

"Hey.." Harry coughed, looking at Niall quizzically. 

"We need to talk" Niall said.

 

After Niall explained, Harry wanted to throw the man off the face oft his earth, he really did. 

"You mean to tell me.. That you came here at bloody 3 am to tell me that you want me to hang out with your kid more because she's annoying you and you can't afford a damn eBay doll?" 

"Well, the way you're saying it-"

"Sounds fucking ridiculous I know" Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

Niall's eyes went hard as his anger boiled. 

"Well sorry my daughter has become so attached to you, it's all your fault. Who asked you to be so damn likeable huh?" Niall wasn't even thinking about what he said, he just was so damn angry. Why can't Harry just agree to hang out with Stella? 

Harry loves kids anyways!

"Well if I was so damn likeable, the guy I liked wouldn't have ran away in the middle of giving me a blow job" Harry retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

That got Niall to choke up and flush red all over. 

"If I was so damn likeable, he would have made a move from the first month we actually knew each other" Harry stood up, crossing the small distance that separated the bed and the chair at his desk. 

He was standing right in front of Niall now. 

"If I was so damn likeable, he would have trusted me not to break him if he ever fell and I caught him" Harry mumbled, taking Niall's hands in his. 

Niall's hands were cold and when Harry's warm lips touched his knuckles, it sent a jolt of electricity through him. 

"You knew?" Was all Niall could manage and Harry laughed, kneeling down and cupping Niall's face in his hands now. 

"It's hard not to notice but even harder to wait, honestly" 

"I'd have nothing to lose right?" Niall mumbled to himself before lunging himself in Harry's arms and slotting their lips together. 

Harry grinned through the kiss as Niall flipped them over. 

"Absolutely nothing" Harry mumbled, looking up at Niall with those green, green eyes that made Niall's insides turn but in a good way.

''Good'' Niall smirked before all that was heard that night or... morning was Harry's moans.


End file.
